dirtydozenfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Mini: Redemption Island
, | filmingdates = | survivors = 20 | winner = Caleb | runnerup = Reynolds | tribes = | previous = Survivor Mini: Hokkaido | next = Survivor Mini: Xingu }} is the seventh season of Survivor Mini. This season introduces its namesake, Redemption Island, where those voted out will be given an opportunity to re-enter and compete to become the Sole Survivor. Caleb won the season in a 7-2 vote over Reynolds. Development The game took place on Skype over the course of one night on September 30, 2017. Rob hosted the season with Noah acting as the Redemption Island host. The opening schoolyard pick and elimination was not planned as the game was only catered for sixteen players so the challenge at the start was created at the last minute. Alumni of Survivor Mini who have played multiple times with larger casts have since referred to the twist as "the purge". Twists/Changes * Schoolyard Pick and Elimination: The contestants start the game by competing for two individual Immunity Necklaces awarded to the first two to complete either the or tribe flag. The two immunity holders would then alternate picks from the pool of eighteen contestants. The four contestants not picked were permanently eliminated from the game. * Redemption Island: In a game-changing twist, when a player is voted out of Tribal Council that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Redemption Island, where he/she will fend for himself during his/her entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel". The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. The winning duellist will also earn the right to vote at the subsequent Tribal Council. At a certain point, the last person standing on Redemption Island will return to the main game and will continue his/her pursuit of the title of Sole Survivor. * No Tribe Swap: For the entirety of the pre-merge tribes will not swap. * Split Tribal Council: At the final eight the castaways were instructed to split into two groups of four under the assumption that the losing group would attend Tribal Council, it was revealed that both groups would compete against each other for individual immunity then vote someone out of their own group. At Tribal Council both groups voted separately before revealing the results. During the events of the first group Tribal Council the vote tied between two players, so the second group would begin the process of an open discussion to unanimously eliminate one of the tied contestants, failing to do so would result in the immediate elimination of the non-immune contestant. The second group were not unanimous and Travis was controversially eliminated. * Classic Final Tribal Council Setup: A jury of seven questioned the final two. Castaways This season introduces nine new players to the series alongside Travis, PJ and Reynolds who return for their second season, Romeo, Kevin, Glen, Joel, Kamani and Teddy in their third season, Brian for his fourth season and Carlos for his fifth season. All-Star appearances Lance, JJ and Caleb represented the season in Survivor Mini: Heroes vs Villains. Voting History Gallery File:Copan buff.png| The tribe buff. File:Naranjo buff.png| The tribe buff. File:RI merged buff.png| The tribe buff named by Reynolds. File:Redemption Island.png| Redemption Island. References External Links